


try again

by Hidden_Joy



Series: Eyewitness Week [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eyewitness Week, Fluff, Gay Club, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: The first date has finally rolled around.





	try again

Philip looked out the window as Lukas came driving up on his bike, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Lukas is here!" he called to Gabe and Helen.

There was a shuffle as the two adults came into the room. Philip rolled his eyes. "You don't need to grill him," he joked as he moved to open the door.

"Oh, yeah, we do," Helen smirked. Philip rolled his eyes, but a grin spread across his face as Lukas came up the steps.

Philip tugged him inside briefly, kissing his lips quick. Lukas returned it, smiling and touching his waist. "Are you ready?" he asked, glancing at Helen and Gabe.

"Yeah," Philip nodded, smiling.

"Lukas, I want him home by eleven," Helen told him, keeping a stern voice.

Lukas nodded. "Yes, Sheriff Torrance," he told her.

Her stern expression turned into a small smile briefly. "For the hundreth time, call me Helen."

Lukas hesitated, but nodded. He turned to Philip. "We should go out we'll be late."

Philip nodded. "Okay. Bye guys," he said, looking toward Helen and Gabe.

"Have fun, you two," Gabe smiled.

"And be safe," Helen warned, pointing a finger.

Philip rolled his eyes as Lukas just nodded and tugged Philip outside.

"She acts like I would ever do anything to put you in danger," Lukas shook his head with a small laugh.

"She just likes to tease you," Philip answered with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Lukas muttered.

"Where are you taking me?" Philip asked as they approached the bike.

Lukas smiled. "You'll see."

Philip rolled her eyes. "You and your surprises," he teased.

"You love it," Lukas grinned, kissing his cheek.

Philip smiled. "I do," he muttered.

Lukas grinned and handed Philip his helmet. "Come on."

Philip climbed on the bike behind Lukas after pulling his helmet on and wrapped his arms around his waist. He lay his head against Lukas' back as he started the bike and drove them away from the Caldwell farm.

The city, Philip realized when they passed the Welcome to Tivoli sign. Lukas was taking him to the city. He grinned a bit, squeezing his waist.

Lukas parked the bike in the same place they had last time they'd been to the city, back when things were bad and Lukas couldn't even talk to him in front of people back home.

"Did you bring your fake I.D?" Lukas asked when they climbed off the bike.

"Uh, yeah, it's in my wallet. Why?" Philip raised an eyebrow.

Lukas smiled, taking his hands. "I was thinking after dinner, we could try going to that gay club again," he answered.

Philip raised his eyebrows. "Wait, seriously?" he asked. "You wanna go be Rick Anderton?"

"No," Lukas shook his head. "I'm done being Rick Anderton. I wanna be Lukas Waldenbeck. Who's... crazy in love with Philip Shea," he said softly.

Philip grinned, then kissed him. "I'm crazy in love with you, too," he murmured once they'd pulled back.

Lukas smiled. "Good," he kissed his cheek. "Come on. Let's go get dinner."

...

Lukas touched his hand to Philip's lower back as they walked into the gay club.

Philip smiled to himself, leaning close to Lukas. It was amazing how far he'd come since the last time they'd been here. Things had changed so much. And this time, it had been Lukas' idea.

Philip leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I'm proud of you," he murmured to Lukas, touching his side.

Lukas looked at him with a small smile. "You are?" he asked.

"Of course," Philip answered. "You've come so far, baby. I'm so proud of you."

Lukas smiled and leaned down, kissing him. Philip gladly kissed back, smiling into it.

After a moment, someone cleared their throat. The boys pulled back and noticed they were next in line.

"Oh, sorry," Lukas said quickly, and both boys pulled out their fake I.Ds, showing the guy. The bouncer nodded once and let them through.

"Nice one, Rick," Philip teased as they walked into the club. There were guys everywhere. Some were making out, some were dancing, some were flirting at the bar. No one was alone. It was amazing, Philip thought. And Lukas didn't seem uncomfortable in the least.

"Hey, what'd I say?" Lukas answered, smiling. "No more Rick."

Philip grinned. "Last time we were here, you had to pretend you were someone else to kiss me. Now look at you," he said fondly.

Lukas laughed. "Yeah. I know. Come on, let's get a drink," he murmured, kissing his temple and tugging him toward the bar.

Philip smiled, following him. Lukas ordered their drinks, a beer for each of them, and paid the bartender.

"Cheers," Philip smiled, bumping their drinks together.

"Cheers," Lukas echoed with a smile and they both took a sip.

The song changed as they put their drinks down, something slower.

Lukas grinned. "We should dance," he decided.

Philip raised an eyebrow. "We should?" he asked.

"Yes! Don't you wanna dance with me?"

"Well, I mean, of course—"

"Then come on, baby!" Lukas pushed, grabbing his hand.

Philip watched him a moment with a small smile, before nodding slowly.

Lukas tugged him onto the dance floor then, ready to dance the night away. And Philip had always been ready to do that with Lukas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly one of the worst things I've written, but I hope y'all got some enjoyment out of it.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
